While You Were Gone
by indigofrog
Summary: When Rhydian returns, he expects open arms and howls of joy. But things have changed while he was gone. Maddy's changed.
1. Coming Back, Voices and Bright Blue Hair

**Due to the start of season 2, i have decided to finally publish my Wolfblood fanfic. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Coming Back, Voices and Bright Blue Hair

The school was exactly the same as he remembered it. He had even been assigned the same locker. Rhydian still couldn't believe he had been gone for a year; it seemed like a number of days since he had first walked down this corridor and into his classroom. Only hours since he had met his classmates - the Ks, Jimi and his cronies, not forgetting Tom and Shannon - and become 'Leek boy.' And it was but seconds since he had leaned he was not the only wolfblood, become part of his first pack, and laid eyes on Maddy. His Maddy.

Their reunion was envisioned as the best moment of both their lives so far. Rhydian would walk into class. Everyone would stop and stare. After a few seconds, Maddy would rush out of her chair and throw herself into his waiting arms. He had imagined that moment over and over, again and again.

Reaching the door of his classroom, Rhydian hesitated. This was his final moment of sadness, of being alone, being without her. He still hated himself for leaving. It had been a spur of the moment decision, the wrong spur of the moment decision. As soon as Rhydian had left, he wanted more than anything to come back. He missed his friends, his life, and his old pack...Maddy. Eventually, Ceri and Bryn had agreed to leave with the pack, to head south towards the New forest. Despite abhorring Geography, he knew that was too far. Checking everyone was asleep, he slipped away in the night, leaving only a note to explain that he couldn't live like it any more and why he had left. Rhydian had left out the small detail of where he was going to avoid the pack following and bringing danger to Maddy and the others.

_Here goes_, Rhydian thought to himself as he eased open the door.

The sight that met his eyes was almost precisely the same as it had been when he left. The three Ks occupied the desks directly down the middle of the classroom. Kay was filing her nails, Kara was chattering away about God knows what and Katrina was sitting with a bewildered look on her face.

Shannon's head was buried into a book, whilst Tom was busy talking, most likely about football, to his oblivious friend.

Looking to the back of the room, Rhydian expected to find Jimi, Liam and Sam messing about, telling jokes or discussing the football game from last night. To his surprise he was wrong.

With on elbow on the desk, Jimi and his friends were listening eagerly to a girl who was sitting on the edge of the table, her long hair cascading down her back in electric blue with the occasional brown streaks.

They all laughed at a joke she must have told, and as the girl tipped her head back, her fingers slipped her brightly coloured mane behind her ear. It was as though she was listening.

"No," Rhydian whispered to himself. "It can't be."

* * *

Maddy flicked her vivid blue hair behind her, allowing it to freely flow down to her waist. It had been dyed at midnight about six months ago, the first step towards the new Maddy. Being a wolfblood was part of who she was and she simply had to accept it, embrace it.

Her parents didn't like it. They thought her reckless actions would one-day amount to her revealing herself. They told her that her inner wolf would break free. _It won't_, she assured herself, constantly. _If it hasn't already it wont_. Her family didnt even know the full extent of what she was doing. They believed that she had only changed her image, her attitude, and her routine. They had no idea.

Maddy barely slept. She couldn't, for she would only of dream of him. So she would run. Anywhere, any time. Before school, during school - at lunch or if she was stressed out enough, she would bunk off and run - after school, even at night when sleep eluded her. It was her only mechanism of escaping her thoughts.

That wasn't all. Anything that would give her a rush. She had tried archery, cycling, climbing, abseiling, and paintballing. During the summer, when the Smiths would travel to Devon on their annual visit their wolfblood friends, Maddy had plans to try surfing, sailing and cliff diving. Running was still better.

None of this however, not even running, compared to the thrill of eolas. The way the blood pumped through her body as she spied on anyone and everyone. Feeling the world spinning around at one thousand miles an hour, falling through space, clinging to this tiny, insignificant little world. Knowing she could do anything, go anywhere. It was the biggest adventure of them all. With all the practice she had put in, Maddy could control it now; at least she thought she could.

"So, are you guys going to Katrina's party on Saturday?" Jimi asked nobody in particular. Sam and Liam nodded eagerly, replying with a "yes," and a "sure thing."

"What about you, Mads?" Jimi repeated, "Are you going?"

"Hell yeah! It won't be a party without me, will it?"

As everyone laughed at the joke, Maddy heard the almost inaudible sound of someone entering the classroom behind her. That can't be right. Maddy had been the last person to come in and everyone else in her form had already arrived. She would have heard someone leave. If it was Mr. Jefferies he would have shouted at her for something by now, whether it was telling her off for sitting on the table or because he had discovered it was her who had dropped those stink bombs in assembly.

Moving her hair out the way, she listened.

"No," whispered the voice. "It can't be."

The voice. Maddy knew it. It was once the most important voice to her in the whole world. A voice that brought happiness, excitement, adventure... It was a voice Maddy hoped never to hear again.


	2. Wolf Rings, Threats and Lots Of Blood

**Wow! The first episode was EPIC! I cant wait till the next one. Enjoy chapter 2:**

* * *

Wolf Rings, Threats and Lots Of Blood

"Maddy?" Although it was only spoken as a whisper, the whole class heard Rhydian. Kara had been the first one to notice, and once she had stopped talking, everyone else did. Kay stopped filing to see why Kara stopped talking; Katrina stopped looking confused and followed the gazes of her shocked peers; Tom realised the only topic of conversation in the room was his own monologue about football, and so looked up to see his old friend standing just inside the doorway, and Shannon abandoned her book when she found that there were no voices in the air to disturb her - a very rare thing.

Jimi and his friends in the corner only discovered Rhydian when Maddy froze.

"Maddy?" Rhydian asked again a little more confidently.

"Hey, Rhy-" began Katrina, unaware of the tension in the room. She only stopped when Kay lightly hit her.

* * *

Maddy was stock-still. It wasnt that she didn't want to move, it was that she couldn't. What could she say? What could she do? Tears began forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Tears were weak and weakness was bad.

Turning to face him, Maddy showed no emotion. _Stay calm, Maddy. He means nothing to you._

* * *

As she rotated, Rhydian could finally see her face.

Maddy had changed. On her feet was a pair of blue_ Dr. Martens_ with green ribbons filling in as laces. A black skirt was pulled up high around her waist, showing too much thigh for any guy sitting next to her to feel comfortable. Her jumper was tied untidily around her hips and her shirt was unbuttoned at the top showing her cleavage. Rhydian had to refrain himself from going and covering her up from the prying boys in the room.

Thick black eyeliner surrounded her eyes, with deep green eyeshadow casting an silhouette across them. Her lips were the colour of red wine and stood out against her black makeup and white face. The expression on Maddy's face was impenetrable. But it was the same face. A little older, a little more used, a little more scratched, but the same face. Maddy's face.

"Maddy. You look..." Beginning sure of himself, Rhydian couldn't find the words to describe the change in Maddy.

* * *

Silent, the girl stepped forward. To the onlookers, she wasn't as anxious as the boy, but inside she heart was pumping.

This was her chance. Maddy knew that her actions, right here, right now, could determine the course of her life. Walking to within a foot of him, she stopped, and for the first time in about six months, felt unsure of herself. Could she really do this? _You have to._

Maddy pulled her right arm back, clenching it into a fist. _Final chance to back out_, part of her said, before logic stepped back in, yelling _NO!_

Swinging her hand forward, Maddy made contact with Rhydian's face.

* * *

Rhydian didn't understand. Why did she not look happy to see him? Her arm extended backwards before flinging it forward to punch him in the face. His thoughts barely had time to process anything before her hand made contact. Rhydian was in shock.

How could Maddy do that to him? Of all the reactions he had imagined, none had compared to what had just happened.

* * *

_Come on, Maddy. You've done the hardest bit. He deserves this._

Grabbing him by the collar, Maddy pulled Rhydian to within inches of her face. If it wasn't for the startled look on Rhydian's face, and the look of pure hatred on Maddy's, anyone watching might have though they were about to kiss. "If we weren't inside this classroom, that would be the very least you would get," she hissed. "You vile little-"

"Maddy, let go of him now!" yelled Mr Jefferies as he came into the classroom and discovered the scene before him. Reluctantly Maddy unclasped her hand, leaving Rhydian to drop to the floor, uncertain as to whether he had accidently slipped into a parallel universe.

"Sit down." Everyone scrambled for their seats save for Maddy who, throwing one final glare at Rhydian, dragged her feet over to her new place across the classroom from the one Rhydian remembered.

Just as she reached the chair, Mr. Jefferies said:"Not you, Maddy. Get out," he commanded, pointing to the door.

Seizing her bag, the new Maddy slunk out the door and down the hall and into the darkroom. No way was she going to the head's office.

* * *

The blood dripped down Rhydian's face. What had just happened?

"Come on, young man," Mr. Jefferies said to him. "Tom, take him to the nurse."

Tom got up and left the classroom with the body of Rhydian. His mind had been left behind, reliving the exact moment Maddy had punched him. _I have only been gone a year, haven't I?_

"Rhydian? Rhydian? RHYDIAN?" Tom had been shouting Rhydian's name for about a minute but he had been absorbed in his own thoughts.

"What?" Rhydian finally replied.

"I said: what was it like? The wild, I mean?" Tom looked around as he spoke, incase anyone was listening.

"It was errr. What the hell happened here?" he asked, pretty much dismissing Tom's question.

* * *

In the dull light of the dark room, Maddy could barely see a thing. Loudly, not caring who heard she pushed the sofa infront of the door, blocking the entrance of anyone else. And slowly, Maddy sat down on the settee, and just let the tears stream down her now impenetrable face.

* * *

"There you go, my dear. All better. Be careful next time you get into a fight, young man." The nurse was pottering around, chattering to Rhydian and Tom about being careful.

"I didn't get into a fight." He had no idea what had just happened, but Rhydian wasn't about to drop Maddy into trouble. The blood had stopped pouring from his nose and lip a few minutes ago, but it still ached like hell.

Coming over to him, the nurse explained: "I sort out the consequences of injuries everyday, and I know that a cut like that,' she said, pointing to his lip, "only ever comes from the punch of Maddy Smith. Its her ring. The wolf one she always wears on her right hand. That's what does it."

"She's done this before?" a flabbergasted Rhydian asked.

"At least once a week."

Rhydian couldn't believe it. Maddy hated violence. And why? What would be the point?

"I'll tell you something, though: my job was a lot quieter until she went loopy."


	3. Smudged Mascara and Shock Discoveries

**Thank you for the support. Ive had so much and i love hearing what you think so far and you advice. So, without further ado, i present Chapter Three of While You Were Gone:**

* * *

Smudged Mascara and Shock Discoveries

Lunchtime hadn't changed. The mad rush to get in the queue, to get the decent food instead of the slob they serve under the alias of leftovers. Exactly the same.

_At least something hadn't changed_, Rhydian thought. He was currently standing in the line for lunch, tray in hand.

"Hey Welshy. Why did you come back? Couldn't make it back to Wales?" Jimi. Who else? Another thing that hadn't changed.

"Jimi, i see you still haven't come to terms with your problems. Perhaps you should see a consoler." Rhydian turned around and began to catch up with the queue, intent on not giving Jimi the attention he seeks.

"Aww. Are you upset that your little girlfriend has moved on? Got better offers?" Rhydian stopped, and slowly pivoted to face his foe.

"What?" he said slowly. A year ago, Rhydian would have been sure that Jimi was messing him about, but after seeing Maddy, the new Maddy that is, he wasnt so sure. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked again through gritted teeth.

"Didn't she tell you? I thought you two were so close. She's been dating Dean Harris for months now. Not that that stops every boy in the school from flirting with her."

Rhydian's blood began to boil and the tingling began. A growl forced its way up his throat. His fists involuntarily clenched, and his veins began to darken. He tightened his teeth together, releasing them slightly for the continuing snarls he was producing.

Jimi, Liam and Sam's faces began to cloud with fear. "W-w-what are you d-doing?"

Curling over, Rhydian prepared himself for the transformation he knew was about to happen. He could feel his eyes changing colour to their natural tawny yellow, when a hand was placed on his back.

"Rhydian." It was Tom. He crouched down so that he was looking up at the wolfblood. "Come on, lets get you out of here." Putting his arm around Rhydian's waist and hoisted him up and began to help him outside.

* * *

Maddy was sitting alone in the dark room. Her cheeks were black due to the mascara which had been chasing the tears down her face for the last hour.

She had just got her life sorted. How to calm herself, release her energy. She had organised her family life, her friends, her boyfriend, Dean.

They had only been together for five months. He made her feel special, though, tried to do what she wanted to do, help her with her problems, not that she told him her biggest ones. He cared about her. That didn't come along every day.

Everything was perfect. Maddy knew who she was now, and she wasn't going to let anyone, especially him, spoil it.

* * *

Rhydian lay face up on the grass outside school, taking deep breaths. He had calmed down from the almost wolf-out in the cafeteria five minutes ago. It turns out that Tom and Shannon had been watching Jimi for their whole conversation, but had hoped that Rhydian could cope. As it turns out, he couldn't.

Wild, crazy thoughts were racing at top speed through Rhydian's head. Maddy's got a boyfriend. Not Dean Harris. She always said he was one of those annoying I'm-so-cool popular people. It cant be true. Is it? Maddy's changed. For all I know... No.

Rhydian sat up. "Is it true? What Jimi said? About Maddy's...boyfriend?"

Tom and Shannon looked at each other sheepishly. This was going to be awkward. They nodded.

Rhydian flopped back down to the floor. He closed his eyes and wished that when he opened them, he would be back in the forest, sleeping in the branches of a tree, on his way back to Maddy. Opening them, he realised that wishes don't come true.

Sitting up again, Rhydian asked: "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have they been dating?" Rhydian probed.

"Just over four months. If you want exact times, ask Kay. She's been keeping track." Rhydian gave Tom a quizzical look so he elaborated. "Kay is jealous."

"What about Maddy? What happened after I'd left?"

"Maddy was... After you'd gone, Maddy couldn't cope," Shannon began. 'Anything and everything we said could make her burst into floods of tears. I think it was because every thing reminded her of you; you were such a big part of her life. Her parents even kept her off school, and you know how strict they are about that. They don't even let her have days off for no-moon days. They said she was ill and that they were taking her down to visit their friends in Devon for some sea air.

"Maddy did come back, a few weeks later, three weeks from the end of term. When we visited, she had been alright, but with fresh memories resurfacing from school...And the questions. Mainly from the Ks, the teachers. Even Jimi was pestering her to find out where you were. She barely managed a week before she left again.

"During the summer, we only saw her twice. And when we were back at school, everyone could tell she had changed. Maddy scarely spoke. Then, just after half-term-"

"The beginning of November," Tom interjected. "It was about a week before Lauren Stratford's party."

"Anyway," Shannon continued, "one day, Maddy turned up at school with blue hair, a short skirt and make-up. She hardly acknowledges our existence. And that is the way it has been ever since."

"Yeah but Maddy stopped the others annoying you," Tom pointed out. "Defended you. It was in science," Tom began explaining to Rhydian, "and the Ks and Jimi were laughing about beasts on the moors and Maddy was practically threatening to fight them. I thought she was going to wolf-out. She was scary."

"What about Dean?" Rhydian inquired.

"They began dating about four months ago. Every guy had his eye on her," Shannon said. "Even Tom!" Rhydian growled quietly. "He asked her out at Lauren's party and they were, and still are the 'IT couple'."

The bell rang and a few seconds later, Rhydian got up and dragged his feet into registration. As he rounded the final corner, he saw her, Maddy. She was leaning up against the wall, reaching up towards Dean, and pecking him on the cheek. Dean began walking away to his class.

She smiled. Rhydian loved that smile. She used to smile at him like that. She turned her face and saw him watching. The smile washed off her and was replaced with anger, hatred, and, deep in the corner of her eyes, you could see hurt.

* * *

**I hope you don't mind me adding a love triangle. Sorry, its over done I know but I really want to see how Rhydian will react. I couldn't find out what Dean's surname is so I called him Dean Harris (I thought that Dean Thomas may be copyrighted).**


	4. Thought, Regrets and Hidden Dens

Thought, Regrets and Hidden Dens

The bell rang for the end of the day and Maddy bolted out of the class room, grabbing her stuff out of her locker as she went past, and shot out of school.  
Dean stopped her on the way, and after making her excuses, Maddy continued on her way out. She sprinted across the field and into the forest. Putting a day of stress behind her would be easy, Maddy had done it many times. All you had to do was run.

The rest of the day had been terrible. Maddy had had physics followed by art. And guess who was in both of those lessons: Rhydian. First he had left her, and now she couldn't seem to get away.

The wind whipped through her wild hair, which was loose and flowing out behind her. But still she ran. Running was a way of leaving everything behind, of leaving behind the worries, the stress, the troubles.

Why did he come back in the first place? He was the one who said "Ive got a pack of my own." Maddy loathed those words. They were always there, in the back of her head, whatever she was doing or wherever she was. They haunted her.

Her eyes watered but the ferocious wind kept the tears prisoner.

It felt like it had when she first went back to school after he left. As though everything Maddy knew had been squashed, screwed up, spat on and buldozed right infront of her.

Eventually, Maddy reached her personal den. A few months ago, she had located the exact centre of the forest, using Eolas and close by, there happened to be a gorge between two rock faces. Stretching down a couple of metres, the narrow passageway was invisible to the human eye. As long as her parents or another wolfblood didn't come looking, nobody would ever notice it was here. Besides, Maddy was so deep in the forest, it was unlikely anyone would disturb her. Not even Shannon on one of her beast hunts had come this far in.

It was by accident that she had discovered this place. Around September, Maddy had been running. At the time she hadn't yet gotten over Rhydian's 'disappearance' and so had gone for a long run after a tiring day. Concentration had left her as well and when she leapt over some of the rocks that surrounded and hid the gorge, Maddy's foot had gone caught and she had fallen down. Luckily, she had not been hurt, but she had found her safe-haven.

Jumping into the tiny valley, Maddy walked along till she came to what she had named the clearing. The steep walls which created the gorge dipped outwards, forming an area big enough for about five people. Maddy continued to walk for another ten or so metres before she stopped at a seemingly normal part of the rock.

While exploring her new-found den, Maddy had brushed against a loose stone on the left of a thin section of the passage. Inside was a safe, dry and well-hidden hole, even if someone were to stumble upon the den. Here Maddy hid her most prize possessions, souvenirs of her old life. Photos of Tom, Shannon and Rhydian; one of the posters of the crybabies of the moors; one of her pink hair extentions; a postcard from Lindesfame where she first transformed with only Rhydian to get her through it. Almost everyday she would come here, but rarely would Maddy look over the remnants of her past life.

Finally, Maddy came to the most important object of all. To anyone else, it would look like an ordinary pencil, but to Maddy, it was so much more. Rhydian had used this pencil for all his best drawings. He had said that it was the softest he had ever used and that it made the most smooth lines on the page. After he had left, Maddy crept into his room in the middle of the night. The pencil had been on the floor by his desk but his beloved sketchbook had disappeared. Turning his room upside-down, Maddy searched for hours, until almost midnight but still could't find it. That was when she decided that she had to move on, no matter what she had to leave behind. The next day, Maddy turned up to school with bright blue hair.

But she still kept the pencil. It was the one thing that she could never let go.

* * *

Rhydian sat on one of the benches outside school. His head hurt.

Life in Stoneybridge had changed for everyone in the last year. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to think that he could come back and everything would return to how it was before.

That never would have happened. Even without the drastic change in Maddy, it wouldn't have. Why? Rhydian had changed too.

Wild wolfbloods and their wild ways would change even the strongest of characters. The ferocity at which they hunted, the speed they darted through the trees, the hatred they showed towards humans. Rhydian had been eased into it, first being shown the tamest aspects of their culture. Within a month, however, they were already having him hunting.

The final straw had been when a human had been captured. He was in his mid-forties, clean-shaven with a simple hair cut, which was fairly scruffy by the time the had been a prisoner of the pack for a week. While he had been walking through the woods, probably lost to have been so far in, the pack discovered him.

He was a toy, like a kitten with a ball of wool. These kittens were going to rip the wool into shreds once they had had their fun, though. Letting him go, the pack would pursue the human as he ran. They always caught him, but he always ran when they freed him, hoping for a bit of luck. After a week, Rhydian could stand it no longer. He cut the man loose and, masking their scents, showed him to the edge of the forest. To ensure their secret was safe, Rhydian knocked the man unconcious and planted some unlabelled pills on him. With any luck, he would be considered crazy.

Knowing he couldn't go back to his mum and Bryn, Rhydian made for Stoneybridge, for Maddy. When he got there - a few days later - he realised that a lot can happen in a year.

Rhydian had messed up many times throughout his life (at school, at numerous foster homes, getting arrested on a full moon) but his biggest mistake had been leaving.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I am planning to update ASAP. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Some things to clear up: I know Rhydian was never shown with his precious sketchbook, but i needed it as part of my story to just pretend with me, guys.**

**Secondly, i am writing as if Rhydian had left around Easter and has come back about the same time.**

**Finally, the crybabies of the moors were Jimi, Liam and Sam. In series 1 episode 2 - Mysterious Developments - they print a poster of Jimi and his friends looking terrified and call them the crybabies of the moor.**


	5. Running, Questions and Uncomfy Beds

Running, Questions and Uncomfy Beds

Maddy awoke dreading school. Under normal circumstances, she loved it, being the height of cool, hanging out with her boyfriend, terrorising the nerds, thinking up new ways of annoying teachers. But today, Maddy knew it would be like yesterday.

It was 5:30 am. Despite having only gotten to sleep about five hours ago, Maddy was raring to go. Everyday she woke up early to run before school - and to avoid her parents.

Heaving herself out of bed, she had a showered and dried her neon hair. Then, after getting dressed, Maddy sat down in front of her mirror and began to apply her heavy make-up. First she drew on thick, black eyeliner and added mascara. Next eye-shadow was swept across her eyelids, a midnight blue to compliment her hair. Finally, Maddy added blood red lipstick in a dense layer. She slid the wolf ring on her little finger and picking up her bag, left.

Silently, Maddy went downstairs, grabbed a few sausages left over from the night before and wrapped them in cling-film. Tugging and tying her Dr Martens, Maddy then sprinted out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Rhydian had only just gotten comfortable. Camping out in the woods alone was harder than he had expected. After a year of being with a wild pack, Rhydian found that he couldn't sleep in a bed. At least not yet. He was hoping that within a few months of normal human life - well as normal as it could ever get for him - he would be back to his old self. Rhydian hoped it would be soon because the feeling of his old bed that he remembered was much more comfortable than the forest floor.

Beginning to pack up his stuff so that he would be home before his foster parents woke up, Rhydian looked at the rising sun to determine the time, something he had learned to do with Ceri's pack. He estimated it to be around 6:00 in the morning so he had about half an hour before his foster parents would find he was missing. Plenty of time.

Once his sleeping bag, phone, flask and the three bars of chocolate that he hadn't eaten last night were safely tucked into his bag, Rhydian got up and began to stroll home, not in any particular rush. He new that he could make it home within half an hour if he only had one leg.

Rustling sounds began coming from behind him, so Rhydian, curious as always, darted to a tree and in a few seconds had scaled it into the safety of the lower branches. The noises of the mysterious creature started to slow down and slight panting could be heard. Then it came into view.

"Maddy," Rhydian breathed. Nobody else would have heard that sharp sound from up the tree. But Maddy did. Her head turned abruptly towards him. The female growled.

Dropping to the ground, the boy aproached her. Maddy growled again, louder this time, stopping Rhydian in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"I could ask you the same question." Looking at Maddy with a cheeky grin, he saw that he wasn't going to get an answer unless he offered up one first. "I've been sleeping out here. Beds aren't as comfortable after spending a year on the forest floor. What about you?"

"Out for a run," Maddy replied reluctantly.

"Why so early?"

"Why so many questions?" she retorted.

There was silence. _Since when had it been awkward taking to Maddy,_ Rhydian thought. _She used to be the only person I could talk to_.

"What happened to you Maddy?" Rhydian was met with more silence. "You've changed. You're..." How could he express it? Maddy was gone and in her place was a popular, you-only-live-once girl. Did she hit her head and lose her personality? Had she been abducted by aliens? Or genetically modified? Had some evil, twisted scientist found out what she was and tried to perform some wacky experiment on her? "Why?"

"Why do you care?" Maddy said in an ugly voice filled with hate.

"Maddy...Of course I-" He tried to step towards her.

"No!" With that Maddy was off, running at full speed through the forest, ducking lower tree branches, hurdling over dips and crevices in the ground. It was as if her feet knew exactly where they were going and where to leap or bend.

Snapping to his senses, Rhydian rushed after her. They needed to be alone to talk properly and he couldn't see another time that they would be on the horizon.

Maddy raced throught the trees. In the last few months, the amount of running had had an effect. She was more agile, quicker. This, combined with the way eolas has mapped out every branch in the forest, made Rhydian's job of gaining on her harder. Before, they had been about the same speed, but Rhydian had better stamina so he usually won. The tables had turned. Now Maddy was in the lead, in control, and she wasn't going to let that go without a fight. She ran faster.

Fighting every muscle in his body which was telling him to stop, Rhydian only pushed harder. He needed to talk to her and at school she was always hanging around with Dean or Jimi or some other 'popular' person that Rhydain despised. They couldn't speak openly there. Right here, right now, was his best chance.

Rhydian fell back. He had forgotten the forest, the landscape, and in the last year, he could tell that Maddy's personality was not the only thing to have changed. Deciding he would just have to catch her alone at school, Rhydian headed back towards the edge of the forest and home, to get ready for another day at school.

* * *

Maddy finally slowed when she was sure that the only feet running on the moor were hers. Banging her fist against a tree, she wanted to scream, to let out all her frustration, all her anger, all her pain in one ear-piercing sound. She didn't. Instead, Maddy turned around, and started running again.


	6. Pirates, Parties and Evil Glares

Pirates, Parties and Evil Glares

"Late again, Maddy."  
"Why break the tradition, sir?"  
As per usual, Maddy was late. She waltzed into form without a care in the world at ten past nine. Her legs were aching a little from the two and a half hours of running she had done this morning.  
An evil glare hit Rhydian, and as she passed, her bag swang towards him and caught him in the face. He yelped in pain, but only Maddy heard, causing her to smile.

"Right," began Mr Jefferies, "what announcements do we have this friday?"

* * *

Rain pattered like tiny feet crawling up the window. No one liked wet breaks; being cooped up inside a classroom wasn't anyone's idea of free time. Maddy sat in the centre of the room, laughing and chatting to everyone and anyone, apart from the three sitting in the corner.

Tom, Shannon and Rhydian were busy arranging their plans for movie night tomorrow.

"So, what shall we watch first?" queried an eager Shannon. "_Indiana Jones_ or _Lord of the Rings_? Rhydian? Rhydian?"

Intently, Rhydian watched Maddy. A year ago you would never have seen her sitting with the 'populars' like that. She would have been in the corner, with her friends...with him.

"Rhydian!" He turned to see Shannon glaring at him slightly. "Well?"

"Sorry. I wasn't listening."

"We could see that," Tom replied. "Listen, Maddy changed, suddenly, six month ago. Surely, at some point - especially since you are back - she will, in time, get back to normal."

Rhydian thought about it. What Tom was saying did make sense. But he couldn't just stand around hoping that one day she would just be Maddy again.

"Alright, but i've got to do something. I cant just sit in around hoping that everything will work out!" Rhydian regretted snapping as soon as he had finished. "Sorry. I just cant rely on that."

"I know. But What can you do? We tried everything we could think of. I don't know what else to do." Shannon trailed off, putting her head in her hands.

At that moment, the door to the classroom opened violently and crashed into the wall behind it. In walked Kay, Kara and Katrina.

"Maddy!" She looked up and the three girls hurried over to her. "Maddy are you coming to my party tomorrow? Please say you can make it." Katrina pleaded.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what Dean and i are doing tomorrow. I think we were going to spendc the day up on the moor."

"But my party starts at six. If you're only spending the day up there you can still come, cant you?" Katrina was about to get down on her knees to beg.

"What? I dont know. I think Dean wants to-"

Dean walked through the door and over to Maddy and the Ks.

"What do I want to do?" His arm snaked around Maddy's shoulder. Rhydian let out a quiet growl.

"I thought that you wanted to stay up on the moors quite late tomorrow. I didn't think we would be able to make it to Katrina's Party."

"It sounds like fun. We could go somewhere else after, if thats what you are worried about." He grinned.

"Fine," Maddy said, grudgingly. She stood up. "I'll see you then. Come on, Dean." Pulling him along after her, Maddy and Dean left, just as the bell rang for next lesson.

* * *

"So, I want all the boys to sit on the left, girls on the right. Then everyone will swap round and create a new scene with whoever they are partnered with for that round. Understand? Good, well off you go."

It was Drama, last lesson on a Friday and everyone was desperate to leave as soon as possible. Rhydian was first partnered with Shannon. They pretended to be a pirate with a gangster prisoner about to walk the plank.

By the time they got to the final pairings, the only people hadn't worked with were Maddy and Katrina. Unfortunately, he had to work with Katrina while Maddy was with her boyfriend.

"Hey Rhydian."

"Hey Katrina," Rhydian said, oblivious to the fact that she was moving closer and closer to him, twirling her hair around her fingers. His eyes were focused on Maddy, prancing around on the other side of the room with Dean, pretending to be a vampire biting her victim. Rhydian didnt like the close proximity of the two of them.

He looked away back to Katrina. Jumping when he realised that she was only about a foot away, he moved back and started to act.

"Get to work, you scurvy dog!" Rhydian yelled, getting back into character.

"Why are you talking like that, Rhydian? Is that Welsh?"

How he had missed Katrina."I'm a pirate. Thats how pirates talk."

"I thought you were welsh."

Rhydian sighed. He was too tired to continue this conversation. "What's been happening around here then since i was gone?" He slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.,

Katrina grabbed a chair and scrapped it across the floor to where him. "Not much. How was Wales?"

"It was...not what i expected. Mind you, coming back was unpredictable too."

"You need to relax, get used to life back in Stonybridge. It's my birthday party on Saturday. Everyone is coming. If you want, we could say it's also a welcome back party for you."

"I'll pass, thanks." The last thing Rhydian wanted was to be the centre of attention.

"But you'll still come to the party, wont you?"

"I think Shannon and Tom are having a movie night. Sorry." The one thing Rhydian wasn't, was sorry. The last thing he wanted was to do was go to a party with the three Ks. The last time that happened Tom threw up in Kay's room, Shannon suspected there were werewolves on the moors and Maddy nearly proved her theory right. Next time, one of them may actually transform.

What if Maddy did, and he wasn't there to stop her? Could she control herself? Six months ago, Rhydian wouldn't have doubted her, but with new, unpredictable Maddy, he wasn't so sure.

"But if Tom and Shannon could come, we might be able to make it."

"Fine, but can you make sure they wear something nice. And if either of them throws up in my room, I'll scream."

* * *

**Wow! The episode of Wolfblood was awesome. I can't wait till tomorrow.**

**I'll update soon, Indigofrog.**


	7. Gritted Teeth, Wishes and Determination

Gritted Teeth, Wishes and Determination

"Are you ready yet?" Rhydian called through the door to Shannon who was getting ready. after a long debate over whether they should go or not, they agreed that if Maddy was ever going to return to her normal self, having Rhydian around was the first step. At school, she could avoid him, so he had to force himself into her life.

"Give me a sec," Shannon called through the door. A few moments later, the door flung open and out she walked in a blue dress, black tights and blue flats with a bow on the front. Her face was lightly dusted with make-up but even with her glasses, Shannon had been transformed from ugly duckling to swan.

"Wow," uttered a gobsnacked Tom.

"Can we go now?" asked Rhydian impatiently, ushering them towards the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the party, the house was already jam-packed. Rhydian scanned the room, hunting for Maddy. Girls of all shapes and sizes, with different hairstyles and flair danced, ate, chatted, but none of them were Maddy. On the other side of the room, Sam and Liam were standing awkwardly, unsure of the social protocol they should apply. Kara and Kay were giggling away in one corner until finally they spotted Rhydian and began to advance. He hoped that Tom and Shannon would back him up, but they were no where to be seen, so, taking a deep breath and preparing himself to the horror about to start, turned to the Ks - who were now only a step or two away.

"Hi Rhydian," they said simultaneously.

"Hey. Have you seen Maddy?"

In slight disgust, Kara replied: "Have you seen Maddy?" The three of the them looked at each other knowingly and trotted off. Rhydian was simply confused.

Just then, the front door opened wildly, slamming back on its hinges. Heads from all over the room turned to gazed upon the guest.

"So, what have we missed?"

"Maddy?" Rhydian breathed in silent shock.

"Maddy!" Shrieked the Ks, pushing and shoving through the crowds to meet her.

Dean stood beside her, a couple of cronies to back him up. His black jeans hung loosely on his legs and his red hoodie was limp and relaxed, were all out shone by Maddy.

Simply her hair was enough to draw the whole room's attention to her. High-waisted black shorts fitted her tightly, esantuating her curves; they did exactly what they said on the packet: they were short. Underneath she wore black fish-net tights. A purple top, which perfectly complimented her hair, flowed down her body, tucking in messily at the bottom. The arm slacked off her left shoulder, showing the edge of her black bra strap.

Standing twice her height due to the massive wedged black boots she was wearing which glided up over her knee, her intimidating eyes ran over her subjects, stopping only for a second of shock and realisation when she reached Rhydian, before moving on.

"Wow," Rhydian gasped to himself.

Tom, who had now reappeared behind him, whispered in his ear, "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

_What is he doing here? _Maddy thought. She had only agreed to come because he was supposed to be at Shannon's movie night. Composing herself, Maddy smiled and faced Katrina. "Happy birthday. Its from all of us," she gestured to Dean and the others, handing over a small present wrapped in pink paper with dogs on it.

Without looking back, Maddy strolled through the crowd, Dean following at her heels. The party guests parted like the red sea, save for Rhydian who stood firmly where he was. Stepping within an inch of her, he nodded. "Maddy."

"Excuse me, Rhydian," she commanded through gritted teeth, rolling her 'r's.

"Of course." Then leaning in closely so that only she could hear, he whispered, "For aren't you the leader of the pack now." Rhydian drew back, threw a smug smile at Dean, and stepped aside to let them pass.

Before she did, Maddy looked him straight in the eye and said: "at least i don't go running back to mummy all the time." She walked through to the kitchen.

* * *

In the background, Rhydian faintly heard the music begin playing again, people started to chatter and munch away on the food set out on the long table in the corner. He didn't move. _How could she say that? How..? _Unable to finish his thoughts drifted off.

"Don't worry, mate. She didn't mean it." Good old Tom, reassuring as always. "Come on, lets enjoy ourselves, while we're here."

"And," started Shannon, "Mum said you two can come back after for a mini movie night, if you want. Though i don't think we'll be able to watch all the Lord Of The Rings."

_Yeah,_ Rhydian thought. _Why should I let her ruin my night? I need to show her that whatever she says won't deter me. Whats the worst she can do?_

* * *

"Why is he here? What the hell is he trying to prove?" Maddy began ranting the second she reached the empty kitchen.  
"Who?"asked a puzzled Dean.  
"Rhydian! He just swans back in and expects everything to go back to normal!"  
Coming around the back of her, Dean slipped his arms around Maddy's waist, and leaned in close, whispering in her ear:"let's not let him ruin tonight."

Turning to him, Maddy smiled slyly, and leaned in to peck him on the nose. "As you wish."

They pulled out of the hug and taking his hand, Maddy led him into the main room of the party. The music had been turned up, and across the room people were dancing. The couple reached the dance floor and looping her arms around his neck and his around his waist, Maddy and Dean closed the gap between them and swayed in time to the song.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maddy saw Rhydian, watching with envy and scorn from the edge of the room.

"Ignore him, Mads," said Dean, twisting her head towards him.

_I wish I could._


	8. Dancing, Tingling and Pure Shock

Dancing, Tingling and Pure Shock

The party sucked. Rhydian was trying to have a good time but after his awkward encounter with Maddy, he couldn't. 'At least I don't go running back to Mummy.' _How could she?_

His eyes were burning with the sight of Maddy and Dean dancing. He tried to look away, he wanted to look away, but something always drew him back, causing his heart to wither and die each and every time. Once he had thought that Maddy had been looking at him, but dismissed the thought immediately. Once it would have been plausible, but now...

A lot of girls had already asked him to dance, the Ks a number of times, but Rhydian had refused most of them, save for Shannon of course. So far, the food table had been his base, spending the night snacking on popcorn, chocolate cake and cheesy nachos - Maddy's favourite.

It felt as though a millennium had passed but upon glancing at the clock, Rhydian realised that it was only nine o'clock. If he left now, Maddy would know that she had gotten to him, that she had made him uncomfortable, hurt him.

Speaking of Maddy, where was she? Casting his eyes back on the dance floor, Rhydian noticed that the blue hair had vanished from the swirling pool of dancers. In the mirror on the left side of the room, he caught a vibrant swish of blue. Maddy. It had to be.

* * *

Dean twirled Maddy around on the dance floor. For a few seconds, her mind was transported to a different world where she was just a normal human, no full moons to worry about; no fear of being discovered; no angry wild wolfblood who tore out her heart coming back to haunt her. Then they would stop, and she would involuntarily look back at him, the world would become grey and cloudy and the pressure would pumult back onto her shoulders. When Maddy was in another world, life was so much easier.

"The DJ is good, don't you think?" commented Dean, nodding his head in time to the music.

"I guess." Maddy never really listened to music. She preferred to be surrounded by silence, or the noisy forest. Her iPod had laid untouched on her desk for months.

"Whats wrong with you? Is it...?" The question faded into the air, leaving the obvious ending open for change. Maddy looked down and nodded slightly; she always felt as if she were betraying Dean by thinking about Rhydian. "You mustn't let him get to you. Come on."

Leading her away by the hand, Maddy willingly followed, happy to be free of the responsibility of control her feet. They weaved in and out of the randomly scattered people, for once trying to blend in rather than stick out and let them part for them.

Finally, they reached the stairs by the front door. Only one or two people milled there, hiding from either the loud crowds of people or one annoying girl, insisting on a dance. Upon noticing the couple, they dispersed, hunting for another hiding place in the corner of a room.

* * *

"They've disappeared," Rhydian yelled over the music in Shannon's ear.

"You can exactly stop them leaving the room, can you?" She reasoned.

"And boyfriends and girlfriends do like to be alone," interjected Tom, unhelpfully raising his eyebrows on 'alone'. Seeing Shannon's glare, he quickly apologised. "Sorry!"

"Come on, we've got to find them." Rhydian turned and began walking away before the others had even registered what he'd said. Quickly, they followed after him.

The trio pushed their way through the guests, Rhydian at the front, elbowing everyone in the way to create a disorginised path. With some difficulty, they got into the kitchen, only to discover the absence of Maddy still.

"Where can she have gone? Upstairs?"

"I doubt it," voiced Tom.

"We should check though,"agreed Shannon, methodical as always.

The gang rounded another corner, shoving the odd person out of the way; on one occasion, they caused sone poor girl to spill her drink all over the guy she was flirting with. Falling behind due to the apologies they had to keep making, Shannon and Tom had to jog to catch up with Rhydian. His face was set hard in a determined scowl, looking as though he would stop at nothing. Given what she had heard about the new Maddy at parties, Shannon began to worry what would happen if they did find her, but Rhydian didn't like what he found.

Struggling through the final layer of people, Rhydian, Shannon and Tom reached the door to the stairwell. Without force, they eased the door open and walked into the hallway leading to the stairs. The music pulsed through the walls on either side and through the open door opposite to them.

It was to their left, however, that Rhydian stared as his heart was ripped out, burned, trampled on, and left to rot. His stomach curdled, causing the food that he had been filling himself with to rise to the surface. Unstable underneath him, his legs, wobbled and nearly collapsed at the knee, and if he had been carrying anything, it would have fallen to the floor as his arms slackened.

Sitting on the stairs was Maddy, with Dean ontop of her. They hadnt noticed the three enter the room, being so engrossed in each other's lips. Maddy's hands ran through his hair, and his went to unimaginable places that Rhydian didn't want to dwell on.

_**Tingling**_. His hands turned to fists, then claws. Rhydian pounced.

Ripping Dean off of Maddy, Rhydian practically threw the other boy down the stairs. He bared his teeth and jumped down after him, crushing Dean into the ground. Growls and snarls released and before anyone could stop him, Rhydian punched and kicked, using whatever muscles were avalible while holding his prey down. In the background, he could faintly hear cries from Shannon and Tom to stop; neither wanted to get involved in a fight with a wolfblood.

All of a sudden, a huge weight forced itself into Rhydian's left side, pushing him off Dean and onto his back. The alpha female, now ontop of the other wolfblood, pinned him to the floor.

"Rhydian," she said, worriedly, aware of the crowd which now surrounded them. "Rhydian, Stop!"

* * *

**I apologise for the delay and if there are any mistakes. I loved the final episode of Wolfblood today. I wont say anything incase of spoilers but its worth waiting for. I will try to update quickly. :)**


	9. Changing, Jealously and Secret Whispers

**Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while, but it has been half term, I am in a play whichI desperately need to learn lines for and my book was really good (_You Against Me_ by Jenny Downham. I recommend it!). Excuses, excuses! I know. Things have calmed down a little now, so I plan to update about once a week. Now, present, Chapter nine:**

* * *

Changing, Jealously and Secret Whispers

Blood surged through Rhydian's veins as Maddy hastily pull his sleeves down to cover it. She hadn't moved from on top of him, deciding first to stop him exposing himself before slapping him for interrupting. His body began shaking as his eyes turned a bright tawny yellow. The second step of the transformation. Within seconds, Rhydian would have taken wolf form, and Maddy had no idea what to do about it.

"Rhydian, come on. You've got to fight it! Come on! Just...imagine you are lying in a feild under the trees. There are white clouds in the sky and...and...Ugh!"

After punching him in the arm and discovering that that didnt work either, Maddy tried to think of how he had helped her before. "Remember that day a the hospital,"she whispered in his ear. "We were sure they were going to discover us. And when Byn announced to the whole village that you were a Wolfblood? We survived that, you can't let me down now. Please, Rhydian, please."

Clenching his fists, growling and snarling, his whole body shaking. "M-m-maddy, I c-can't st-top." He restrained a gut-wrenching scream. He wanted to tell her to get out while she still could, to get out everyone else so that he couldn't hurt them when he changed. But the only words Rhydian could find were: "I-I-I'm s-sor-rry."

Out of ideas, Maddy fought back tears. If he transformed, nothing would ever be the same. Rhydian was only seconds away. Pulling back, Maddy looked on Rhydian's face, right into his eyes, for the first time since his return. And that's when she knew exactly what to do. Ignoring the gawking faces of the Ks, their guests and now Dean, Maddy leaned down, covering Rhydian's changing face and whispered into his ear.

The shaking stopped, his fists relaxed. They took a deep breath in. And out. And in, and out, and in, out, in, out. Maddy collapsed on Rhydian's frozen body.

"You did it. Thank you." In response, Maddy only nodded, speechless.

More silence. Not even the observers dared utter a single word, nor rustle a single bag, munch on a crisp, not even breath. They just watched.

"What the hell!?" And the blissful silence, that very few ever experience, was broken. "Maddy, what are you doing?" Dean fought his way though the crowd, who turned their faces towards him.

Rolling off Rhydian, Maddy sat up, reluctantly, and looked at her boyfriend. "I was just..."

"Just what? Is something going on between you to?" The audience could see the anger that corsed through Dean at that moment.

"Me and Rhydian? how hard did he punch you? For God's sake! Nothing will ever happen between us, you should know that. I thought you trusted me."

"I do, but you did just save him over me."

"Only so could do this." Turning around to Rhydian again, who was sitting up by this time, Maddy leaned towards him and knee him in the stomach. He crouched up in pain. "Damn! I was aiming higher."

Laughter came from everyone, save for Tom and Shannon who looked upon Maddy in discust, that she could be so cruel to someone in pain. As Maddy stood up, Rhydian himself raised his head. Just when he thought that they had been making progress...

Looping his arm around her back made Rhydian want to punch him again, but he didnt. Instead, he watched the girl he loved walk off with her boyfriend. He could just hear Dean saying:"How about we go back to mine? My parents are out." Rhydian snarled.

* * *

The party just about finished after the fight. Although the Ks turned the music back on and offered everyone more snacks the vibe of the party had left with Maddy and Dean. The crowds dispersed, some going home, others planning on trying to get into the nearest club. Whichever way, the party was finished.

Shannon, Tom and Rhydian were one of the last to leave, not by choice, but by chance. Once Rhydian had fully calmed down, gotten through the questions everyone asked him - including an invitiation to dance from Katrina - and wash the dry blood from his hands and face, the majority of the guests had already gone.

On their way out, they passed an extremely confused and distress Katrina who was sitting on the stairs being comforted by Kara and Kay. They mutter a quick "Happy birthday" and a "great party" before shuffling silently out of the door.

The trio walked down the street in quietly. None of them knew what to say, how to shatter the silence. Eventually, Tom said:" I'm sorry you had to go through that, Rhydian."

"Yeah," added Shannon. "We should of told you. They are like that all the time. If we had only warned you..."

"Don't worry about it."

"What!?" Shannon and Tom stopped and stared, open-mouthed at Rhydian.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. You didnt know that we were going to turn the corner and find them, you know. Unless you are psychic. Are you?" babbled Rhydian so fast that even Shannon had trouble keeping up.

"No. Wait! What? What are you talking about?" a confused Tom just about managed to say after assessing what he had said.

"We thought you'd be really cut up about Maddy and Dean...well..." Shannon told him. "Why aren't you?"

"I proved something tonight. after fighting with Dean, he could have been hurt, more than in a normal fight, I mean. He was fighting a wolfblood. I could have killed him. Yet Maddy still came to me first."

"That was because she knew you were about to change-"

"No! No, it wasn't," Rhydian interrupted. "She didn't know that, she didn't now that I would give the game away. Maddy pushed me off him there was a gap of at least twenty seconds, during which she could have easily gotten up and checked on Dean. She didn't! She stayed with me. This proves that the old Maddy, the real Maddy is still in there. And i am going to get her back!"


	10. Wishes, Rumours and Eavesdropping

Wishing, Rumours and Eavesdropping

No one was sure what was going to happen on Monday at school. Every weekend there were fights, break-ups but never before had there been a time when an ex-want-to-be-boyfriend had a fight with her boyfriend and then had some kind of panic attack while being comforted by the girl. And, considering it happened at a party, there were at least five more people involved and twelve different rumours, including Maddy leaving with Rhydian and him leaving with Dean!

However, Rhydian had made it to lunchtime on Monday with no more than the odd glare. After lining up to buy lunch, he went to sit down in his old seat by Tom and Shannon. Unsurprisingly, Maddy wasnt already there.

"Hey. How was your weekend?" asked Tom, almost leaping out of his seat.

"Alright. I couldn't stop thinking about the party."

"I doubt that anyone could. Great news, Mum has got me a tryout for the county football team!"

"Awesome, mate! How? Even Jimi couldn't buy his way into that." Rhydian was happy for his friend. Plus, it was a distraction from...

"The manager went into accident and emergency. Shattered his wrist after slipping over apparently. Anyway, while she was doing his cast, Mum mentioned that i played and about scoring the winning goal last year against... He asked if i wanted to tryout!"

"Thats great, Tom. Wait until-"

Rhydian stopped as Maddy entered the room. She ignored the three of them and went straight to one of the tables, grabbing her sandwich out of her bag, sitting down and putting her Ipod on.

"Go on," said Tom to Rhydian. "Go speak to her."

Before he had a chance, Dean walzed into the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes turned to him except Maddy's which were closed as she was engrossing herself in her music. His tall figure loomed over hers and Rhydian suddenly wanted to protect her. For the first time since he had returned, Maddy was vunerable.

"Can I have a word?" Dean said gruffly, through gritted teeth. He tried to avoid eye-contact with everyone else in the room but Rhydian felt that Dean was making a special effort to ignore him.

Slowly, Maddy raised her head to look at her boyfriend and flicking her headphone out of her ears, grabbed her bag, stood up and walked out the room. Dean followed.

Once they had left the room and the gossiping had ensued (now with a new topic) Rhydian slid back his chair and said quietly to Tom: "watch my stuff. I'll only be a minute."

* * *

Out in the corridor, Rhydian sniffed the air and before his eyes, a trail of Maddy's scent appeared. It pulled out of the classroom, turned left and followed the hallway until it reached a dead end and took another left. Without a second thought, Rhydian sprinted after it.

Left, right, left again, twisting and turning numerous corridors, still searching for that all important scent. Voices, one of them was Maddy, the other Dean. Rhydian listened.

"Weren't you listening on Saturday? There is nothing going on." It was Maddy, seemingly defending herself.

"Why didn't you answer any of my phone calls yesterday? Where were you Maddy?"

"I had to go out with my parents."

"Don't lie to me! I know that you would never spend your weekend with them. Why won't you tell me where you were? Look me in the eye, and tell me the truth." There was silence for a second before Dean continued. "You were with him, weren't you? With Rhydian! Don't deny it."

"I wasn't, I swear. Why won't you believe me?" asked a distressed Maddy. "Its true that we were once friends but that was all it ever was. Do you think I would here like him again after what he did to me?"

"What exactly did he do, Maddy? You still haven't told me, or anyone. I think I deserve to know."

"What gave you that idea?" she yelled back in reply. Then, calming down, Maddy continued: "What happened between Rhydian and I is my business. Besides, its over now, in the past."

"Yeah, in the past. Perhaps thats where our relationship should be." Dean barged past Maddy and continued down the corridor to the door and stepped out into the sun.

* * *

Hastily, Rhydian made his way back to the cafeteria, ensuring to get back before Maddy did.

"So, what happened?" asked Tom, before Rhydian had sat down properly.

"Dont be so nosy!" interrupted Shannon, "but, out of interest, what did happen?"

"Well," began Rhydian, beckoning the other two closer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Maddy. The fellow wolfblood had returned and walked right over the Rhydian, Tom and Shannon before he had had a chance to explain himself. They hadn't even noticed.

"You don't even know what you've done! My life for the last year has been complete crap and its your fault. Do you have any idea what so ever what it was like?" By now the entire cafeteria - the Ks, Jimi and his friends, everyone - had turned around to listen. Nobody knew exactly what had happened between the two of them, but they all wanted to find out. Silence had fallen. Not even Rhydian dared to breath a word.

"You left me, with no goodbye, no sorry. Nothing! You swanned off with your mum and Bryn because you thought that you'd found something better. You didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself."

"Maddy-" tried Rhydian.

"No! Don't you dare interrupt me! The worst part is that you believe that you can come back and nothing will have changed. News flash! I have! I've changed. And I know that you don't like it, Rhydian, that you think I'm 'denying myself the truth' and that this isn't me. It is! This is the real me. If you don't like it, thats your problem, because you made me like this. Its your fault.

"You know what?" she continued, "now its tour fault again, as I got my life sorted and you came back and screwed it up again. I wish you'd stayed with Ceri and Bryn! I wish you'd never come back! Or better than that, I wish you had never come to Stoneybridge! I wish I had never met you!

* * *

**Hello. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but I am going at my own speed. Please don't leave reviews telling me to hurry up. I know I haven't updated in ages but i have been ultra busy! Enjoy!**


End file.
